zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn-Logan Relationship
The Quinn and Logan relationship (in fandom, known as Quogan or Linn) is the pairing of the characters Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese. The two exibit a love-hate relationship throughout the show, and remain "frenemies" until Season 4 where they start a secret romantic relationship after Quinn and Mark break up. Background Quinn and Logan have disliked each other for the majority of their time at PCA. Quinn found him rude, shallow, and annoying, while Logan found her strange, freakish, and irritating. They wanted nothing to do with each other, and were often caught in schemes that left them at loggerheads (the basketball game, their coffee shop rivalry, the robot fight, etc). Despite this, their mutual friendships with Chase and Zoey provoked frequent interaction between the two. Often, they teamed up to bring crazy schemes to fruition. Logan and Quinn's animosity came to a head often, with the worst incident occurring the robot fight. Logan called Quinn several hurtful names, which almost cost them the competition. Later on, he apologized to Quinn. After this, they became better friends. At the beginning of Season 4, Quinn is dumped by her long-term boyfriend Mark Delfiggilo. Devastated, she attempts to win him back by dressing provocatively. When Mark gently rejects her, she flees to a bench to cry. Logan drives by on his Jet-X and notices her distress. He comforts her, listing her good qualities and sincerely telling her that she doesn't need Mark. He puts her glasses back on, bringing back the real Quinn. They suddenly kiss each other passionately, but it is awkwardly broken when a horse bearing Michael and Zoey gallops by. They both then agree that it was the weirdest day ever. In Walk-a-thon, they decide that they shouldn't see each other. They're afraid of the abuse they'll take if they publicly date. However, they're unable to stay away from each other, and after another make-out session, they agree to start secretly dating; although they both admit they're embarrassed to be seen with the other. They hug, but Michael walks in on them, causing them to believe he knows they are dating. To throw him off the scent, they plan a fake fight, which leads to Michael telling them they fight like an old married couple. Later, they ask him if he "knows." He says he does know... he knows that they are planning a surprise birthday party for him! Quinn and Logan continue to secretly see each other, but this brings complications. The coffee cart ban leads them to fight over Logan's outrageous prices. Later on, Logan tries to take Quinn out on a special date, but they are nearly busted when their friends come to the same restaurant. They resort to dancing together in closets and hiding behind rocks to make out. Their relationship finally comes out in Chasing Zoey. In order to throw off any suspicion, they agree to take other dates to the prom. However, they each pick the other's dates, which makes them miserable. Logan finally can't stand dancing with Stacey and loudly proclaims his love for Quinn. Elated, Quinn reciprocates his feelings, and the two kiss passionately in front of everybody. They dance the night away, and it is assumed that they keep dating after the series ends. Moments Welcome to PCA *When the girls are walking off the basketball court near the end of the episode, Quinn purposely bumps into Logan's shoulder whilst saying "Bye!" in a flirty/smug tone. Prank Week *Near the end of the episode when Quinn rushes up to all the girls and boys to tell them that she's perfected the Sonic Neuro-Neutralizer, she's stands right next to Logan. *She looks directly at him when she says the line, "It's time for revenge against the boys". *Logan looks her up and down with an amused expression on his face whilst she's saying this. *When everyone agrees with Dana after she says that the Sonic Neuro-Neutralizer wouldn't have worked anyway, you can see Logan shake his head and smirk at Quinn. *Quinn then grumbles the line, "Fine!... Make me do all this work for nothing!" she while directly at Logan once again. *Logan then shrugs at her before she turns around and throws the Sonic Neuro-Neutralizer in the trash can, and continues to watch her until she storms off. *Logan (and everyone else) then agree with Chase when he says that "That girl, (Quinn) is just a little bit nuts!". Bad Girl *In the episode, Logan (and Michael) get sprayed by a skunk and ask Quinn to help them get rid of the smell. *Quinn invents a spray for them that's supposed to get rid of skunk smell. *After Michael sprays Quinn's sleeve to test the spray out, Logan runs his finger down Quinn's forearm. *When Logan spreads his arms out and tells Quinn, "Just spray us", she gives him a flirty look with her eyebrows. *Quinn seems to be enjoying herself as she sprays Logan (and Michael). *Quinn speaks to Michael and Logan (mostly Logan) in a condescending tone when they're doubting if her Skunk Neutralizing Spray will work. *When Quinn realises that her Skunk Neutralizing Spray makes clothing disintegrate she screams loudly as remembers that she sprayed Logan (and Michael) with it, all over them. *When Quinn states this to Zoey, Nicole and Lola she seems really concerned and worried for them. *At the end of the scene Quinn has a really concerned and distraught look on her face. Almost as if she feels really bad for spraying Logan (and Michael) with a spray that makes their clothes disintegrate and she seems genuinely worried for them. Chase's Girlfriend *Quinn and Logan spend almost the whole episode together because Quinn offers to help Logan with his free throws for basketball. Quarantine *When Quinn starts to get paranoid that Mark is cheating in her with Maria, Logan is the one that suggests the idea that Quinn should just get someone to follow Mark and Maria around and tell her what they're doing together. *Quinn quickly agrees that she'll do it. *When Zoey questions Quinn about taking advice from Logan, Quinn replies with, "I know he's (Logan) stupid, but that was a good idea!". *Logan then replies to her by saying, "Uh..Thanks?" in a confused tone. *When the PCA News reporter announces Logan's name on the news report of the biohazard team, Logan makes an exasperated expression and turns to look/glare at Quinn. *The way Quinn orders Dustin around when spying on Mark and Maria, and how she treats Dustin with unusual harshness for her character, is similar to how Logan has treated Dustin in the past. The Radio *At the lunch table Quinn and Logan are sitting right next to each other. *When Lola, Michael, Quinn and Logan are arguing about whether Zoey should give the radio back to Chase or not, Quinn and Logan are on the same side, saying that Zoey should be able to keep the radio. *When Mark declares that the radio is Zoey's, Quinn and Logan are both very happy. *They high-five and you can see them hugging in the background. Trading Places *Logan and Quinn were playing basketball (along with Lola and Michael). *When Lola and Quinn try to run out of the boys' room Logan grabs Quinn's leg and tries to pull her back in. Dance Contest *At one point of the episode, Quinn makes Logan pass out by pinching his elbows. Anger Management *Quinn was the one that made the Paint Grenade that Zoey, James and Dustin used on Logan. *Zoey said that Quinn said that the Paint Grenade was "totally safe" and wouldn't physically hurt Logan in any way. Presumably, Zoey asked Quinn beforehand if they could use the Paint Grenade on Logan. So it is possible that Quinn could've made sure that it was safe, before they used it on Logan, because she knew they were going to use it on Logan. Quinn Misses The Mark *Logan sees Quinn crying on the bench so he sits down and asks her what's wrong. *She makes a snotty remark saying he wouldn't care and he looked hurt. *She told him Mark broke up with her. *Logan starts to talk about how "hot" Mark's new girlfriend is but stops when he sees how sad Quinn is. *He tells her that he hates Mark, because Mark is an idiot for breaking up with her. *He tells her that she is weird, and she looks offended, but he also says she's smart, pretty, and kind of fun. And that it's Mark's loss for breaking up with her. *They both look at each other for a while and then kiss. *They are interrupted by Michael and Zoey riding by on a horse. *They pull apart and declare that it's the weirdest day ever. *They each move to opposite sides of the bench, uncomfortably. *They kept sneaking looks at one another. Walk-a-thon *They are both crouching together behind a wall looking at one another. *Logan tells Quinn she has the prettiest eyes. *Quinn giggles and tells him that he has the cutest nose. *Logan laughing tells her that he knows. *They eskimo kiss (rub the tips of their noses together). *Logan stops which upsets Quinn. *He tells her that 'this is insane' them as a couple and Quinn reluctantly agrees. *They agree that it's wrong and that they should forget anything ever happened. *Quinn starts to head off to class when Logan asks for one more eskimo kiss. *They eskimo kiss, and smile. *While they are in the boys' dorm asking Michael, they stand next to each other, and look at each other a lot. *Logan and Quinn are kissing and having a picnic behind bushes. *Quinn tells him that they aren't doing a very good job at ending the relationship. *Logan agrees but tells her that he isn't sure if he wants to end it. *Quinn tells him that if neither of them want to end it then they're... dating. *They both seem a little awkward about it, especially Logan. *Quinn tells him to tell her what's bothering him, against his will, by saying "No telling, no kissing." *He tells her that he's embarrassed to be dating her and Quinn agrees. *They agree to keep their relationship a secret. *They hug just as Michael comes up. *They act awkwardly and pretend to be normal. *After he leaves they worry if he knows that they are together. *They pretend to have a fight, but Michael declares they're acting like an 'old married couple' they both deny that they're a couple. *They then leave at the same time saying "I HATE YOU!" "I HATE YOU MORE!" leaving a confused Micheal sitting alone at the table. *When they meet after Michael says they are acting like an old married couple Logan asks Quinn to make out and she says yes. *Later, they ask him if he knows that they are dating and the two keep sneaking looks at each other. *He tells them he does know... that they're planning a surprise party for him. *They are relieved and go along with it. Vince is Back *Logan calls Lola's pickle-fry idea lame, and she calls him dumb. Quinn yells at Lola to leave him alone. *Logan slowly shakes his head, signaling for Quinn not to. *All their friends are confused about why she's sticking up for him. *Quinn awkwardly says she isn't and mumbles "stupid Logan." *Logan smirks at her, and she smiles and eats a chip. *When Logan and Michael are ranting to the girls that Vince is back, they remind them that Mark was beat up too. *Quinn, annoyed, says that Mark deserved it, Lola tells her that was mean because he was her boyfriend. *Logan angrily/jealously yells that he isn't anymore. *Quinn signals for him to cool it. *Logan catches himself and then says "well, he isn't." Dinner For Two Many *Logan and Quinn are slow-dancing in a janitor's closet. *Logan brought Quinn a rose. *Quinn is upset that they have to sneak around. *Logan offers to take her to Vacarro's (an expensive, romantic, fancy restaurant near PCA) for dinner that night. *Quinn seems really touched that he would spend so much money on her, just for her. *He tells her that he doesn't care how expensive it is. *At the restaurant they ordered 5 lobsters, and they look really happy. *Logan hides under the table when he sees James and Zoey. *He passes Quinn a note. *He tells her to create a commotion so he can run out, but the plan fails. *Zoey, James, Quinn, and Logan end up eating together. *Michael and Lola interrupt their "dates". *Quinn and Logan seem upset that their date was ruined. Coffee Cart Ban *When Logan sees the girls, he waves, and Quinn waves back excitedly. *When the girls hear about the high prices, Quinn takes Logan aside and talks to him privately. The conversation goes like this: Quinn: You're not going to charge me, are you baby? Logan: Yeah I am. Quinn: But... we're boyfriend and girlfriend! Logan: I know... But business is business! *He then smiles and leaves to talk to another customer, leaving Quinn confused and annoyed. *When Lola takes Quinn's zap watch and zaps Logan repeatedly, Quinn seems annoyed and says that she can stop zapping Logan. Chasing Zoey *Both Quinn and Logan decide to take other people to prom, not to arouse suspicion that they are dating. *Quinn does not approve of Logan's date. *Even though they are irritated with one another, Logan asks if she wants to make-out. Quinn angrily says yes. They run off laughing together. *Logan shows Quinn a pretty girl as a choice for a prom date. She tells him that if he goes with her she'll go with "Shirtless Dave". Instead, he points out two twins that he wants to take to the prom. Quinn smacks him. *Logan reluctantly asks Stacey to the prom. Quinn has to ask Dustin to the prom. *Quinn asks if her dress is ok *hinting she wants Logan to think she looks good*. *At the prom, Quinn and Logan complain about their dates. Quinn suggests that they should have just gone together. Logan reminds her that if they come together, people will know that they like each other. *Logan promises her that sometime that night they will have a chance to sneak off and be together. Quinn smiles and tells him that she likes him. He looks like he wants to say something, but Stacey comes and asks him what he's doing. Quinn and Logan cover their tracks by insulting one another, just like this: '''Logan: '''I was just telling Quinn how much I don't like her. '''Quinn: '''Yes, you're such a jerk. However, Quinn looks sad when Stacey pulls Logan away. *Both Logan and Quinn look awkward with their dates. *Logan was horrified when Stacey kissed him. When Stacey asked why Logan didn't want to kiss her, he yelled out loud "Because, I LOVE QUINN!" * Quinn looks shocked about this. *Even though people are starting to make fun of Logan, he admits it again, announcing "I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!" Quinn, extremely happy, replies yelling "AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!" They both run into each other's arms and kiss romantically. *At the end of the episode, they are seen goofing off and dancing with Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lisa, Vince, and Lola. Category:Females Category:Males Category:Quinn Pensky Category:Logan Reese Category:Relationships Category:Characters